RuinedScape
by Evanescence Immortal Girl
Summary: What will happen when a group of friends are magically teleported into the virtual world of Runescape? What will happen when their teachers are actually the villains that threaten the existence of Runescape? Read to find out! Randomness guaranteed! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This the first chapter of the first Runescape story in this series. Yes, there is a series of 3 (finished) stories and one story my friend and I are working on currently.**

**This story was written a few years ago, and is in no way perfect. Also, I am not the only author of this story. A few of my friends joined in and co-wrote this story with me. This is the rewritten and edited version.**

**It also goes without saying that I don't own Runescape. **

Ruined-Scape

One day Britt and her best friend, Kriss were walking to the General store in Varrock. But as they were walking by the cow pen a heifer got loose. The heifer looked at Britt and Kriss as if it was hungry and suddenly started to moo at them.

"Um, lets just go." Kriss said, scared for her life.

"Yeah, before we become its lunch!"

They continued to walk, but as they got closer to Varrock they noticed that something didn't seem right. Once they got to the front entrance of Varrock , that proved to be right ; Varrock was destroyed.

"Whoa...." Kriss said amazed.

"Think Froggy ate it?" Britt said jokingly.

"Kinda looks that way...."

All the buildings and shops were completely gone or caved in, even the fountain in the center was destroyed. The only thing that was 'almost' not destroyed was the castle of Varrock.

"Hmmmm....Wanna go check out the castle?" Kriss asked.

"Might as well."

When they reached the castle they saw their enemy, Froggy, picking the last piece of fountain out of his teeth with a tree. After he was done, he spotted them. Looking pissed, he chucked the tree at them. They both narrowly escaped being hit as Froggy vamoosed.

Britt ran towards the castle screaming in anger, as Kriss ran after her. Once they reached the castle doors they stopped.

"Now that was odd." Kriss mumbled.

"Yeah...More than odd."

"Now what?"

"No idea."

Suddenly Froggy appeared behind them, looking murderous.

"Oh my god!" They screamed in unison.

Froggy glared at them as he uprooted a nearby tree and thrust it at them.

Then they woke up....

Kriss woke up with a start as something fat and round landed on her back.. It was a hand. She looked up and there was...Twitch!!! During her brief nap she had forgotten completely were she was, but now as reality was slowly seeping back to her, she remembered that she was at school. And in her English class. Kriss sighed, she knew she was in trouble. All of her friends had 'Twitch' as their English teacher, and they all knew that she was a real bitch. She yelled about everything and generally acted as if she was superior to everyone. Kriss and her friends had nicknamed her 'Twitch' because she twitched a lot. Especially when she got really excited about something.

"Put your name on the board for a lunch detention!" Twitch said angerly. "You are not to be sleeping in my classroom!"

Kriss only laughed as she got up.

Later.....

Britt and Kriss were walking through the hall going to Twitch's detention. Britt had decided to go since she had nothing better to do.

"Wonder where Froggy is?" asked, not really caring.

Just as they nicknamed Twitch, they had also nicknamed their History teacher. They had nicknamed him Froggy because he resembled a frog. He was fat and looked generally like a toad, but Toady just doesn't have the same ring to it.

"I don't know, I think we have a sub for his class. Maybe he died ."

"You wish!"

As they approached the room they got an eerie feeling like something wasn't right.

"Do you feel that?" Britt asked.

"Yeah..."

Britt slowly opened the door and they both stepped inside and looked around.

"Hey, Twitch isn't here! Yay!" Kriss said clearly overjoyed.

"Yeah, but that's not like her...Wonder where she could have gone?"

"The buffet!" Kriss answered.

"No, seriously.."

"No idea....unless..."

At that exact moment someone walked in behind them.....It was *dramatic pause*...

Dead woman (our math teacher that looks dead)!

"Do you know where?..-" She began.

"Nope, we just got here and she wasn't here!" Britt and Kriss answered, cutting her off.

"Oh, that's not like her...well, you two go on to lunch." Dead woman said worriedly and walked out.

Britt started to walk out too but Kriss stopped her.

"What meep*?! Let's get out of here!!" Britt said annoyed.

"No, look! Twitch's laptop is on her desk!"

"Oooh."

Britt and Kriss walked over to it. On the screen was a dancing banana.

"I always knew Twitch was a dirty person, and this proves it!" Kriss said.

Kriss sighed and clicked on one of the minimized windows at the bottom of the screen. Twitch's email inbox popped up and she became more interested as she scrolled down it.

"Hate mail, hate mail, more hate mail, ad to buy udder cream, junk mail, more hate mail, hate mail, hate mail, love letter from Froggy, ha- -"

Britt interrupted her.

"Wait a sec! Love letter from Froggy?!"

"Yeah..."

Britt became REALLY interested and pushed Kriss off the computer and clicked on the email.

"Ow! My butt!" Kriss screamed.

"Oh shut up, I'm reading."

About five seconds later Britt started laughing really hard.

"Ooh what?!"

"There's a lot of love crap in this letter!"

Britt began to roll on the floor as Kriss walked over to the computer and started reading. Britt was joined on the floor by Kriss a second later. As they were laughing they heard the door opening.

"Shit!" Britt mumbled and quickly raced to the laptop and re-minimized the email window...leaving the love email still opened but minimized.

**So that's the first chapter! ^^**

**Like it? Hate it? Review! I'd like to hear your thoughts and comments on it!**

***Meep = My friends and I call eachother meep, meeple, meeper, and any other variation of the word meep.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They both looked up from the floor and saw. . . Ebony!

"Oh, its just Ebb." Kriss said getting up off the floor.

"Oh my God, Ebony! You scared the shit out of me!" Britt said taking a relieved breath.

"I like coconuts." Ebony said randomly.

Ebony always had something random or annoying to say, and often got on everyone's nerves. But Kriss and Britt loved her anyway.

"Yes, Ebb, we know. By the way, is Froggy here?" Britt asked her.

"Nooope. Did you know I just looove coconuts?!"

"Strange, both Twitch and Froggy are gone..." Kriss said ignoring Ebony's random coconut babble. "Wait! Froggy was in Runescape! Think Twitch might be there too?!"

"I'm not gonna find out!" Britt yelled.

"C'mon, meep." Kriss said, typing in the URL to Runescape.

"Well, if we find her we'll be having steak tonight!" Britt announced, since they often referred to Twitch as a cow.

"Heh..." Kriss laughed as they teleported into the land of Runescape.

"I like coconuts!" Ebony exclaimed quite loudly.

"Ahhh! What's she doing here?!" Britt asked, annoyed.

"It teleported everyone in the room, guess I forgot about Ebb, huh?" Kriss said embarrassed.

"So where are we going first?" Britt asked.

"No Idea-" Kriss started to say but got cut off.

"Look a frog!!" Ebony exclaimed. "Froggy wait!!"

"No Ebony!" Britt said and held her back. "That frog might be evil!"

"No! Froggy isn't evil!" Ebony said running after it.

"Wait!!" Kriss and Britt both screamed.

They chased Ebby through the city of Falador, and into the park.

"I almost have it..." Ebony mumbled reaching for the frog.

Suddenly the frog turned and bit Ebby's hand.

"Ow!" She screamed.

"Wait...Since when do frogs have teeth?" Kriss asked.

"They don't...Not unless.." Britt started to explain, but got cut off by the frog who was now floating above the ground.

"What's happening?!" Britt and Kris screamed out.

The frog turned into a human shape...a fat human shape. Then you could see its face, and everyone gasped.

"Froggy!" Ebby gasps.

"What do you want?!" Kriss yelled angerly at the frog human.

Froggy didn't answer, he just turned around.

"What I want is not important at this time." He mumbled.

"Where is Twitch?!" Britt demanded. "We know she's here too!"

"Would you like to find out?"

Froggy started ribbiting madly as smoke flooded the town. Standing next to him as the smoke cleared was none other than Twitch.


End file.
